Nightmare- A SouMa oneshot
by FlippyFlakyLove
Summary: A wonderfully fluffy oneshot. What happens when Maka Albarn has horrible nightmares? Will Soul comfort her? Read and review!


**_[[Admin here! Hiya there! So this is a one-shot that I thought of when I was half-asleep at seven am! Nyya~! Please, Review! I shall give you cookies! Also will take a request from first reviewer! Flames, however, will not be accepted. Unless you are a fire pokemon so I can catch you. Anywho~ Constructive criticism is more than welcome. NOW READ AND ENJOY! *Admin out*]]_**

All was quiet in Death City, that is until the screams began. The demon scythe, Soul Eater, was snug in his bed when he heard the screams, coming from the room across from him. Startled, the white-haired teen sat up, his red hues scanning the room. _**'Maybe I imagined it,'**_ he thought as he shifted his gaze shifted to the clock on his bedside table. **2:30am. **He was about to lay back down when the screams began again, a high-pitched wailing. He knew in that instant who it was. _"Maka!"_ He yelled, jumping away from his mattress and running out his bedroom door, fearful for his meister. Why was she screaming? Did a witch sneak into their apartment? He threw open the door to her room so hard it hit the wall, the knob putting a hole in the white drywall. _"Ma-"_ He stops in his tracks, eyes wide as he takes in the scene in front of him. Maka was lying in bed, whimpering softly though obviously asleep. Her ash-blonde hair was matted with sweat, and her thin blanket was tangled around her legs. Soul had never seen his meister look so vulnerable and scared, and a pang went through his chest. Before he could dwell on the feelings swelling within him, Maka let out another eerie wail. He found himself moving closer to her bed. He crouched down beside her, shaking her shoulder gently. _"Maka? Maka, wake up!" _

The girl's deep emerald eyes flew up and she sat up in bed, panting. Her quick movement knocked Soul back on his ass and he groaned. _"Not cool, Maka," _he muttered as he moved to his knees, rubbing his hip with one hand. Upon hearing her weapon's voice, Maka turned her head to look at him, her green hues wide. Leaning over, she turned the lamp on, the pale light flooding her bedroom and blinding her momentarily. She had to be still dreaming, because there was no way Soul was sitting on her floor. _"What the Hell are you doing in here, Soul?!" _She practically screamed as the terror from her nightmare flooded through her once more.

"_You were screaming in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"_

"_Humph! It is none of your business! Get out of my room!"_

"_Maka," _The boy sighed and climbed up to sit on her bed, ignoring her protests as he spoke calmly. _"Tell me about the dream, please?" _He was looking at her with such intensity, she had to look away. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. _"It was nothing, Soul. Go back to bed," _She said, her voice cold as she stared at a random picture on her wall unseeingly. _"Damnit, Maka!" _Soul growled angrily, his fists clenching in his lap. _"Ever since I got injured you've been treating me like... Like I'm fragile or something. You used to tell me any and everything, but now you act as if you tell me something, I'll die. I've never been fragile..." _He pauses, taking a deep breath as she pulls her knees to her chest. _"Look at me, Maka! You can tell me anything. I will always listen."_ The meister turned her gaze to the weapon, her eyes bright with unshed tears. _"Alright! I dreamed that you died, okay?!" _She burst out, the first few tears dripping down her cheeks. Suddenly she was sobbing, hiding her face in her hands and taking huge gulps of air as she spoke brokenly. _"You... Got killed... By the kishin... You.. Were.. Protecting me as always... Always prepared to die... for me... But you know what would... Happen if you died?!" _

"_Oh, Maka..." _He whispered and leaned forward, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She no longer had the energy to resist and sagged against his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt. _"I know," _she sniffles. _"It's a stupid, uncool dream. I shouldn't.. cry over it."_ Soul simply shook his head and stroked her soft hair soothingly. _"Nah, it's cool. I'd probably scream and cry too if I had a dream about losing you,"_ he admitted, unashamed. At that, Maka's head rose to stare up at her weapon, her best friend, the guy she secretly loved, in awe. _"You.. Would, Soul?" _She asked quietly, emerald hues locking on crimson. She wanted to know, to know his words were true and not just him trying to make her feel better.

A simple nod of his head was all it took for her to believe, without a doubt, that he was telling the truth, that he cared about her as much as she did him. _"Will you stay with me tonight, Soul?" _She asked with a yawn and moved from his arms to lay down. _"Of course, Maka,"_ came the reply as the boy with white hair laid down behind her, wedged between the wall and her body. She cut the light off and snuggled close in his arms, her eyes falling shut as she slept.

Maka Albarn had no more bad dreams since that night, for all she had to do was open her eyes and know Soul was still alive. It helped that he was always asleep beside her, of course.

_**Fin**_


End file.
